The Pedrad Brothers, Plus One
by TrisPedrad202
Summary: Tris is an average dauntless, with two older, and over-protective brothers. Their mom died and her dad ran away, there is no war, but soon her life is changed when a certain blue eyed someone drops into the net. (A/N It's rated T because I'm paranoid.) Other half on Lucyluna account.
1. The Choosing Ceromony

**Tris POV:**

Dear Journal,

Today is Zeke's choosing ceremony and I'm worried that he will choose to leave us. Zeke is only 16 but he's been like a father to me and Uriah, (my slightly older brother) ever since my dad left us and my mom died. Im nobly 14 but I still do a lot of the cooking since Uriah nearly burned down the house when he tried to make pancakes. Max, the leader of Dauntless said that Zeke could stay in the apartment with me and Uri, for initiation instead of the dorms since he needs to take care of us. I really hope he stays here in Dauntless!

~Tris

I finish writing in my journal and tuck it under my mattress. Then I put on a tight black t-shirt, a pain of jeans, and a leather jacket, nothing fancy. I pull my hair back into a ponytail, and line my eyes with eyeliner. "Tris, come on!" I hear Uriahs voice outside of my door. "Coming!" I yell back, slipping on my combat boots and plowing out the door, nearly knocking him down. My feat thunder on the way downstairs. Zeke is already there eating an apple, so i grab one too. All three of us sit in silence. I decide to break it, "Are you going to leave us Zeke?" I look up at him, my eyes glazed over with tears. "No, no, I could never leave you and Uri!" Zeke says, smiling at me. "Yeah, then who would be here to keep the boys away from you Tris?" Uriah says, jokingly. I roll my eyes, and Zeke just glares at him. "Let's get going, don't want to be late!" I say to brake the tension. We run up to the train tracks, and I throw myself sideways in to one of the cars, and sail away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daniel Richards" I watch as a girl from amity walks up to the platform and its her hand. Her blood drips into the soil. "Amity" Marcus, the leader of abnegation announces. She choose to return to her faction of birth. I hope Zeke will do the same. A Erudite transfers to Dauntless, a Candor transfers to abnegation. A Amity transfers to Erudite. I stop paying attention after that until I hear, "Ezekiel Pedrad." Zeke gets up and walks to the platform, he doesn't look nervous, but I know he must me. Please. Please. Please. Stay with me Zeke. Please. Please. Please. Don't leave me. Please. Please. Please. I watch as he cuts his hand, I hold my breath and squeeze Uriah's hand, I didn't even realize that I was holding it. Zekes lets his blood drop on the sizzling coals. "Dauntless" He stayed, he stayed. I release Uriah's hand, and stand up cheering. Zeke walks up to me and Uriah, and I hug him as tight as possible, like I'm afraid he will slip away if I let go. "Cant. Breath." Zeke sqeeks out. I let go of him, "Sorry." I am smiling like an idiot. Zeke sits down next to me, and we watch the rest of the ceremony in silence. But there is one boy who catches my attention. His name is Tobias Eaton, and he ends up picking Dauntless. He's handsome, with short brown hair, an abnegation hair cut, and deep blue eyes. Marcus is glaring at the boy, when I remember thats his son. His son left him, and abnegation, and will start a new life in dauntless. Before I know it, the entire dauntless section rises and we begin sprinting back to the train tracks.

Once we are back at the compound I'm able to tell about how many initiates there are. There are 11 Dauntless born, and 9 transfers. For the transfers there are 4 Candor, 3 Erudite, 1 Amity, and 1 Abnegation. I lock eyes with with him, but quickly look away. Max stands on the ledge of the building and begins his famous speech, "Welcome to Dauntless, if you want in than this is the way! If you don't have the courage to jump, than you don't belong here. Who wants to jump first?" No one looks eager to jump of the roof. So even though I'm not an initiate and I'm just here for the show, I know Max will let me go. "Well since none of you wimps are going, Max may I?" I ask Max for permission. He nods, and I step up on the ledge and launch myself forward. Dropping like a stone, and hitting the net hard. "Ugh, I guess the initiates were to scared again." Lauren, the trainer for Dauntless born sighs. "Yep." Next I hear a long, high pitched scream follow someone down. Zeke. We all laugh, and Lauren says, "Zeke, letting your little sister jump before you, to shame to shame." We looks embarrassed, "What, I was being polite and letting the lady go first." He jokes. I just grin. Next I see a white and black blur, Candor. Once everyone is down, Lauren begins to speak, "Alright, Dauntless born with Amar, I'm assuming you don't need a tour of the place. And transfers with me and Tris." "But Tris is younger than us. How are we supposed to learn from her." A old mouth Candor states. I'm about to defend myself, but Lauren talks instead, "First of all, she's Dauntless, so she already knows more than you, second of all she will be assisting me, and third of all-" Lauren leans in close to the boy and says, "keep your mouth shut. You will treat her with the same amount of respect than you would treat our me with. Got it?" The Candor just nods. "Alright lets get a move on!" I shout, and we begin our tour. And can feel that the boy, Tobias has his eyes on me the whole time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we end the tour, its time for lunch. I sit down at my usual table with Marlene, Lynn, Shannua, Zeke, and Uriah. I know that Uriah likes Marlene, and Zeke like's Shannua, and both of the girls like him back, so I just sit quietly near Lynn, not saying anything. After lunch the initiates get the rest of the day off. So I just head home, and watch a movie on the coach, before drifting off into a soft slumber.


	2. The Party

(A/N Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, so I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! Special thanks to Magnificent dragoness, Also i would love to have constructive criticism, If you have any suggestions for the story than leave a review, thanks again, P.S there is one swear word, but I only used it because it is what I feel the character would actually say)

 **Tris POV:**

I wake up not knowing where I am. Then I realize I'm in my room, and Zeke probably carried me up here last night. I slide my legs out of bed and shiver, goose bumps running up them. I have decided on a black crop top, black jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket today. After I'm finished getting dresses, I brush out my hair and curl the ends. I don't wear anything on my face today. When I get downstairs I don't see either of my brothers, they must not be awake yet. I make pancakes, and pour orange juice. Once I have breakfast at the table I go upstairs to wake up Zeke for training and Uriah so he can play with me. "Zeke, get up!" I shout, when he doesn't answer I yell, "pancakes!" This gets their attention, and both of my brothers race downstairs. "Good morning!" I chirp sitting down and eating with them, "well someone's in a good mood today." Zeke says, laughing " Yup! Today I'm playing with Uri!" I say cheerfully "And? You play with me all the time!" Uriah states, that is half true, I do see him a lot in the morning and before bed and at the dinner hall, but he mostly hangs out with Marlene nowadays. "Yeah I know, but youve been hanging out with Marlene a lot lately, so I haven't gotten to spend much time with you lately." I explain "Fair enough." After we finish eating breakfast, Uriah clears the table and I do the dishes. Zeke has already headed off to training."So what do want to do?" Uriah asks. I have had this plan out for a while now and I know exactly what to do. But it might involve a little bit of lying. "I was thinking we might beagle to go get a tatto?" I still haven't gotten my first tatto yet, Zeke said that I have to wait until I'm 16 to get one, even though Uriah is only 3 and a half months older then me, and he got to get one already. "Tris, you know Zeke won't let you until your older." He states, time for the lying part. "Oh yeah, I checked with him, and he said that it was fine as long as I was with you, and it wasn't too big." I could never be Candor, they are honest and only tell the truth, I lie way to much to be in their faction. Uriah looks at me, trying to see if I'm telling the truth probably. I keep my eyes steady and don't fidget. "Alright! Let's go!" He says, finally I convince him. I can't believe I'm getting my first tatto!

-page break-

"You sure Tris? Zeke instructed me not to give you any tattoos until your 16?" Tori asks, me and Uriah went straight to the tatto parlor, and Tori was there. "Yeah, Tris checked with Zeke a little bit ago." Uriah says, oh they have no clue! I show Tori the tattoo I want, four crows flying towards my heart, two for my brothers, and two for my parents, the ones I don't have anymore. The tatto needle stings like hell, but when it's done I know it was definitely worth it.I get out of the chair and go over to Uriah who is sitting in a different chair getting a snake tattooed behind his ear. I like that, it's unique and...different. When Uriah is done we head towards home to watch a movie, "can I see your tatto?" Uriah _asks,_ I nod and turn to face him, peeling away the bandage. "One for each member of my our family, beside me of coarse." I tell him. " I like it, Zeke will to!" Oh I forgot about that, but I think of an excuse. "Oh Uriah, I was hoping I could surprise Zeke, so do you think that you could not tell him yet?" I ask hopefully, "Sure!" Uriah replies blind to my trickery. Once we get back to the apartment, I tell Uriah to start up the movie while I get snacks. That's partially true, partially not. I do plan on getting snacks, but I also get blue hair dye. When I get back to Uriah I shove the box with the hair color in a drawer in the kitchen. I'll get it later. We watch Don't Brethe, and then Lights Out. By the time both of the movies are over, we are out of snacks and Zeke is walking through the door, "Hey guys **!** How was Brother, Sister time?" "Good. Tris got a surprise for you!" Uriah says excitedly. Uh oh. "Oh yeah, But you gotta wait a little to get it." I say. Zeke looks at me suspiciously, but then drops the matter. "Hey up you guys want to throw a party tonight?" Zeke asks excitedly. Me and Uriah agree. And we begin to prepare the apartment for the party. I text my friends to see if they want to come.

 **Tris** : Hey you guys up for a party?

 **Marlene** : Totally, you guys should come over and we will get ready together!

 **Shannua** : I'm down! What time?

 **Tris** : Uriah said 5:00

 **Shannua** :ok I'll be there!:)

 **marlene** : be at my house by 4

 **Tris** : see you then!

 **Lynn** : What did I miss?

 **Tris** : Party at my house at 5:00, be at Marlene's by 4

 **Lynn** : Okay I'll be there

I end the chat. "Lynn, Marlene, and Shannua are coming!" I shout. "Okay, my friend Four is coming! So is Tyler, Eric, and Jackie, but they aren't staying for the games." Four? I don't think I've meet him before. But then I remember those deep blue eyes, and the long hooked nose. The boy from abnegation, his nickname is Four, I remember Amar giving him the nickname when he jumped into the net. Soon it's 4 'o'clock and I rush over too Marlene's. We have been best friends for a while now, even though she has been hanging out near Uriah a lot more lately, I ow it's just because he she a crush on him. Once I get there I see Lynn, Marlene, and Shannua going threw every single item of clothing Marlene own. After about 5 minutes I hear a, " Oh oh oh, Tris try this on its perfect!" Shannua is holding up a short black dress with long sleeves. I take it from her, and go into the bathroom to change. It hugs my legs and shows off my brand new tatto. I walk out of the bathroom. "Oh, Tris it's perfect! Wait, you got a tatto! Zeke is going to kill you!" Marlene screeches. "I know. I know. But hey? I wanted to look more dauntless, I even brought over this hair dye!" I tell them excitedly. And even though they don't want Zeke to be mad at them for helping me dye my hair, the complie, becaus ethos gunna turn down a little girl with puppy eyes? After we are done dyeing my hair, Lynn straightens it, and out lines my eyes with black. I'm about to look I the mirror when Shannua says, "Wait, you forgot the shoes!" She hands me a pair of black heels that I slide on, and when I look in the mirror I am absolutely shocked. I never thought that I looked truly dauntless with my plain body and I plain outfit, but now I look truly Dauntless. I know Zeke will flip, but who cares? He can't murder me in front of a bunch of other our friends, so I'll be safe frown his wrath for now. I'm inturupted from my thoughts by the other girls shrieking and saying, "Like it? Like it? Like it?" I nod and smile, "I LOVE it!" I say. The rest of them get ready for the party and soon it's 5'oclock. We head to my apartment but don't knock. Luckily Zeke isn't around right now, or else he'd freak. Then I notice him standing on a chair, shushing every body. "Hello and. Welcome to my humble home!" Zeke announces, "We will be doing karaoke a party tradition! Who is first?" He calls out. I shove Marlene towards the front of the room, and she starts to sing Cheap Thrills, by Sia.

"Come on, Come on turn the radio on!

It's Friday night and I won't be long,

gotta do my hair, put my make up on,

it's Friday night and I won't be long,

till I hit the dance floor hit the dance floor!

I got all I need

no I ain't got cash I ain't got cash!

But I got you baby!"

Marlene sings and the crowd goes wild. When she gets off stage she pushed Lynn foward, and she picks, _Into_ _You, by Ariana Grande._

 _"_ _I'm so into you I could barely breath._

 _And all I want to do is to fall in deep_

 _and the close ain't close enough until we cross the line_

 _so make my game to play in the room of time_

 _oh baby look what you started the tempter rising in hear_

 _there's gunna happen_

 _been waiting and waiting for you to make a move."_

I never heard Lynn sing before and she's really good. Before I know it Shanna is shoving me towards the stage. I decide to sing _Dangerous_ _Women, by Arianna Grande._ I notice that Zeke's eyes are currently glaring holes into my skull. I know for sure he had noticed my tatto hair and outfit, I mean how could you not? Zeke practically looks like he is going to explode. But I just start up the song,

" _Don't need permission_

 _made my decision_

 _to test my limits_

 _cause it's my buisness_

 _God as my witness_

 _start what I finished_

 _dont need no hold up_

 _take control of_

 _this kind of moment_

 _im locked and loaded_

 _complety loaded_

 _my mind is open!"_

Everyone burts into cheers, except Zeke. But I do notice Four staring at me. I stare back, but when Zeke notices Four's eyes on mine I look away blushing. I get off the stage and head into the kitchen quickly so Zeke can't get to me. Uriah is in there tasting beer. "Hey! No fair your only 14 why do you get to have beer!" I ask Uriah, impatient. "I'm almost 15 Tris, and I'm just trying it!" He retorts "I'm almost 15 to, so I want some." I say reaching out and grabbing the bottle from Uriah. But when I turn around Zeke is there trapping me. He yanks the beer out of my hands, and puts in on the table. "Tris, Uriah, upstairs." He glares at us both. We walk out of the kitchen, and I'm about to go upstairs when I hear Marlene call out to me, "Hey Tris! Wanna come danceing?" She just notices Zeke who is still glaring dangers at me, "Oh never mind," and then in a sing song voice "Someone got in trouble!" Zeke turns his glare to her, and she seems to sink back into the crowd, before I give her a _help me,_ look. She doesn't get the message, or if she does is just to scared of what Zeke might do to her, and Marlene disapears into the huge group of people on the dance floor. Once we are upstairs in my room, Zeke turns on Uriah, "You DRANK BEER!" He shouts, and I have to hold in a laugh, at the look of terror on Uriahs face, like a cornered puppy. "Tested it, not drank." Uriah corrects. "Whatever," Zeke mumbles "doesn't matter, you still let Tris get a tatto when I told you not to! I even told Tori!" Uh oh. Uriah looks confused for a second before saying, "But Tris said that you told her that she could get one if I was with her. And that what we told Tori." Both Zeke and Uriah spin on me. "What?! It's not fair that Uriah gets to get a tatoo but I don't, we are the same age!" I protest "No, Uriah is 3 and a half months older and I trust him more. No offense." Okay that part makes sense, she I was five years old, I ran away at night to get my belly button pierced, Zeke woke up and got me right in time. "To bad, I like it, and so does Uriah, and so do my friends." I cross my arms. "Okay would you like to explain your hair our what the heak your wearing?" Zeke questions. "I look more dauntless, and I'm not changing anything." I say stubbornly. Zeke sighs and says, "I just want to protect you Tris." "Well thank you but no one is going to hurt me and if they try, then CABLAMOE! Their dead." Uriah laughs, and Zeke glares at him. "That's not what I meant, what about all the new transfers! They have their eyes all over you!" Zeke whines, and I just laugh, "I'm not getting a boyfriend for at least another year." I say and this seems to calm him down. All three of us hug. "So does this mean I can get more tattoos?" I ask hopefully. "No!" Zeke and Uriah say at the same time, idiots. We walk back down to the game party. And Lynn whisks me away from my brothers. "Oh thank goodness your alive. The way Zeke looked I thought we would be holding your funeral tomorrow." "I know right? Way over protective, but I love them for it." I state. Then Zeke yells, "EVERYBODY EXCEPT MARLENE, LYNN, SHANNUA,FOUR, TRIS, AND URIAH OUT!" _Game time!_ I think, and join the others in the living room.

 **(A/N Hey guys! So this took me a long time to write since I'm on my iPad, instead of my computer, but I hope you guys like it. There will be more FourTris later on in the story. The songs that I listened to while writing this were, Cheap Thrills by Sia, Into you by Arianna Grande, and Dangerous Women also by Arianna Grande. So I decided to add them into my story. Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story or have a suggestions. Thanks!)**

 **~Ali**


	3. Blood stained

**(A/N Hey guys! So I have decided to squeeze in this last chapter before I go to bed. I want to have some FourTris in the chapter after this one. Also I wanted to make Tris have a Kick-Butt moment where she ends up fighting some special person! Wink*wink*also I will try to add in some POV from other people beside Tris. Anway, on with da story!)**

 **Tris POV:**

"This game is getting boring. Let's play Candor or Dauntless instead!" Marlene suggests. "Okay we all agree, and Zeke gets up to get some snacks from the store really quickly. He ends up walking back in with Neil, the Candor boy who called me "to young" to train his transfers. He will pay. Zeke has also brought Neil's side kick, Jason. "Hey guys, these guys are gunna play okay? Caught them outside." Zeke says, we all nod in agreement even though I wish I could kick them out. Neil is so arogant, and Jason doesn't have an idepandent thought in his brain. They sit down across from walk over to his spot next to Uriah and whispers something in his ear. They both smile evilly. No doubt making a plan, "Okay I'll go first!" says Shanna "Uriah Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless I ain't no pansicake!" He says. "Okay I dare you to ask your crush on a date." Shannua says smillng. Uriah walks over to MArlene and gets down on one knee. "Marlene, would you do the honor of accompanying me on a date?" Marlene blushes before saying, "I would love too!" Everyone cheers before Uriah asks, "Tris Candor or Dauntless?" "Why dauntless of coarse!" I respond. He grins evilly, maybe I made the wrong choice. To late to go back now. "Okay I dare you to eat three slices of amity bread." I wrinkle my nose before getting up to go steal some. When I come back I say, "Just so you know, I'll have to be extra mean after this, unless you want to re-think your dare?" I ask hopefully. But Uriah just shakes his head. So I eat all three slices. And SMACK! I am to dizzy to stand so end up falling straight into Four. I burst out in laughter, before getting to my feet. Then I walk over and plop my self on Zeke's lap. He glares at me and tries to push me off. "Hey it's not nice to glare. But don't worry I forgive you." I say getting up and skipping back to my own seat. The whole room is spinning around in circles and soon I'm on the floor again looking up at the ceiling. "Let's look up at the perty stars!" Everyone begins laughing and at first I am but then I feel a sudden change of mood and get annoyed. I pick myself off the floor and sit down in my own chair crossing my arms and glaring at just about everyone that I look at. "Shannua Candor or Dauntless?" "Ummmmmm, I don't trust you so Candor." She says biting her thumb nail. "Uh, who do u like?" I ask not being able to think of anything else. "Zeke" She mumble. I look over at my brother who is grinning like an idiot. "Neil, Candor or Dauntless." "Dauntless" "I dare you to drink two table spoons of hot sauce." Neil's face going just a little pale. I walk to the kitchen and get it then bring it over to him. I see him gulp, and then swallow the hot sauce. He coughs, and almost spits it up, but manages to swallow it. "Okay, um Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" He smirks, "Dauntless Durrr." "Okay I dare you to, fight me tomorrow. If I win then you tell Laruen that you don't want to train transfers anymore." Neil says flatly. All of my friends are grinning now, they now how much time I spend training in their. "Okay, sure." I say, sounding almost bore. We play for another half hour, and then everyone leaves, and I go to my room. I fall asleep right as my head hits the pillow.

-PageBreak-

 **Zeke POV:**

"Zeke, breakfast!" I hear Tris yell up to me. I get out of bed and get dressed. When I get downstairs and I smell eggs and bacon. One of my favorite! Tris already has breakfast on the table and I eat quickly. "Thanks Tris!" I say before getting up, I have to get to the training center as soon as possible. It goes by quickly and soon it's lunch. I sit where I usually do. Tris's eye's are wild. "Hey Tris is everything alright?" I ask. "Yeah, just the loud mouth Candor, Neil." She sneers his name. After lunch we head back to the training room to start the fights. Im going up against Tyler. When I get in the ring Tyler smirks at me. "Come on Zekey make a move." "Okay." I say flatly and then before he can register what is happening I drive my fist into his rib cage, and then shove my elbow into his mouth. He grunts, before kicking at my side and and punching my face. I sweep kick his legs and and before he can get up, I pin him down on the mat. "One...Two...Three!" Amar calls the match and on the board circle my name. I'm so happy I won! For the rest of training I just sit watching the fights.

 **Uriah** **POV:**

I watch as Tris and Lauren show the transfers hand to hand combat. Four is acually doing pretty well considering he is from abnegation. The fights will start after lunch, and when Tris will take on Niel. I'm acuLly nervous for Tris, Neil is big and powerful, but he's also slow, hopefully that will help Tris. At lunch I notice a fire in Tris's eyes. Zeke must notice it too because he ask her if she's alright. After ouch she jugs back to the training room, seeming almost eager to take on Neil. She does not have a good chance of winning I'm starting to realize. He's older and bigger and stronger. But Tris is determined I see it in her eyes. Once everyone is in the training room, Lauren shows everybody the chalk board that has their opponents. Four surprises me again, by winning his fight against a Erudite kid. Before I know it, it's time for Tris to fight Neil. I watch as they step into the ring, "You now Trissy, you brothers won't be here to save you. You sure you don't want to back out now?" "You know, I think I would actually die if I climbed up your ego and jumped down to your IQ." She spits, smirking. And then without warning, Tris shouts her leg out and kicks his side. It doesn't seem to do much damage, but I did get Neil's attenshion on Tris punches her jaw and then sweep kicks her legs, Neil begins to kick Tris in her side. She coughs blood. But peels herself of the floor, and surprisingly keeps fighting. "So Tris, tell me, why did your daddy leave you? Was he disappointed in you? Did you chase him away? " I can tell something in Tris changes, she is angry now, real angry. Tris manages to punch his stomach and knee him in the gut. Next Tris does something surprising and jumps on his back putting him in a choke hold. He falls to the floor with Tris still on top of him. She gives him one more punch in the nose and I hear it crack. Broken probably. "Okay, Wow! Um, Tris you won. Someone please take Neil to the infirmary. I see blood on the mat from where Neil layed. The travers are still quit, in shock probably. "And that shows that age doesn't matter here. So give a round of applause to Tris!" Lauren says to brake the silence. I walk over to Tris. "Are you alright?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure she's not. There's a bruise on her left cheek, her nose is bleeding, and I know she must have multiple other bruises from where he kicked her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Tris says, she has always been strong. "I'm going to go take a shower." She says plainly, and walks off.

 **Tris** **POV:**

I peel my sweaty clothes away from my body, and throw them in a hamper blood stained. I step in the shower and run hot water over my small body. Washing away all the sweat, dirt, and blood, from my skin. I step out 15 minutes later, and get dressed into my black tank top, and pants that go down to the middle of my legs. I leave my hair down and put on black flats. I decide to go to the dinning hall. As I'm walking there I am deep in thought, and am not paying attenshion, so being the climb me I am I run into someone. Literally. "Oh, um sorry." I mumble, looking up into his deep blue eyes. "It's fine." Four says, helping me to my feet. "You did good today." He says. "During the fight, I mean." He says shyly. I blush, and say, "Thanks you did really good to." He seems to something. "Hey aren't you Zeke's sister?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm Tris" I reply giving him my hand to shake. Four seems unfamiliar with shaking hands, and I laugh. "What?" He asks, "Nothing." I say still laughing. When he takes his hand back I suddenly miss its presence, and want something I can't explain. Then I realize, I want him. _That's_ _silly_ , I tell myself. His voice interrupts my thoughts, "Hey are you coming?" He asks me walking towards the cafeteria. I jog to catch up to him, and we walk in together. "Hey guys! Oh my gosh, what happened to your face Tris?!" Zeke asks. "Oh yeah, did I tell you how her fight against Neil went?" Uriah asks. "Who won?" Shannua asks no one imparticular. "I did!" I announce proudly, grining ear from ear to ear. I sit down, and Four sit's in the seat next to mine. He grins at me and I grin back, even though I feel Zeke's glare on me. "Well, I gotta get going." I say, even though I don't, because I'm so sore, and exhausted. I head back to our apartment, and plop down on my bed. The last thing I thought of before drifting asleep, was Four smiling at me, and us walking to the cafeteria together.

 **(A/N Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I will be doing a time skip of two years soon, so we can get to Tris's initiation. I am starting to get writers block which is the worst ever! Sobs* so if you have any ideas please let me know, also if you have any ideas of how to get Four and Tris closer I would appreciate if you would share them with me!:) I tried my best to get the into the start of a friendship. But FourTris will definitely happen during initiation. Thanks for your support!)**

 **~Ali**


	4. Tris's Choosing Ceromony

**(A/N there is going to be a time skip of two years, and basically Tris just lives her normal Dauntless life. Also she has become best friends with Four. BTW: I don't know how long initiation actually was do I'm going to make it 3 weeks one for each stage. Also I won't be showing the aptitude test. Hope you enjoy!)**

 **Time Skip of Two Year- Current time after aptitude test**

 **Tris POV:**

 _Divergent? How could I be divergent?_ I'm sitting on my he edge of my bed, staring at the wall. _How is that possible?_ I have a million different thoughts racing threw my head, and I want to talk to someone who can anwser them all. Or just to talk to someone that would be willing to listen, but my test administrator instructed me not to tell anyone. _But I can trust Uriah and Zeke, right?_ I decide not to tell them yet. Instead I lay on my bed listening to me, myself, and I. Which is exactly how I'm feeling now. I decide that I should go to bed early since I have the choosing ceromy tomorrow.

 _"Im sorry Tris, you have to do this alone." Uriah says then he cuts his hand and let's the blood drip on the erudite water. A single tear runs down my cheek. "I'm sorry Tris your not good enough, you have to go to the factionl as now!" Max shouts at me. Everyone laughs at me, then I see four, he's laughing with them, they all hate me._ **(A/N if you couldn't tell this is a nightmare she is having.)**

I waketo Zeke and Uriah's face right up close to mine. I accidentally punch Uriah, "Sorry Uri, reflexes." He holds his face where I punched him, and glares at me. Zeke and me just laugh, "Come on little sis, time for your Choosing Ceromony." "Ugh dont remind me." I say groaning. Zeke leaves to get us breakfast from the cafeteria, and I sit down with Uriah, "Uri, are you going to leave me and Zeke?" He pulls me into a hug and says, "No of coarse the not! Never would I leave!" Releaved, I let go of him and usher him out of my room so I can change. I wear my normal training outfit which is, a black tank top that cuts across my chest showing my tattoo, black stretch pants and combat boots. I brush my hair out, and shrug on my leather jacket. No one talks during breakfast, and straight after that we head to the train tracks.

-page break-—-—-

I take my seat next to Ueiah in the Dauntless section. We sit up front, since w are picking and need to get to the stage easily. Even though I have been to these ceremonies for many years before, this one feels different, probably because it's MY Ceromony, and I'm the one choosing. I know I shouldn't be nervous since I know already know that I I'll choose Dauntless. But what about Uriah? What if he chooses to transfer, or what if Marlene, or Lynn choose to? _No they wouldn't do that to you. They love it at dauntless they won't leave._ This is what I tell myself to keep from crying. "Uriah Pedrad!" Jack Kang calls. Next he calls my name, "Tris Pedrad." I mount the stage and except the knife from Jack. Slicing my skin open, I let my blood drip on to the sizzling coals. "Dauntless." Jack Kand makes the announcement. I return to my chair and gets few claps on the back and congratulations, even though I'm not a full member yet. Zeke has his arms wide open p, waiting for my body to fill the empty space, I don't hesitate and crush him in a huge hug, just like the one I gave him two years ago when he decided to stay. Then I turn to Uriah and hug him. "Your grip is like a viper, whenever you hug me I can't breath." Uriah jokes, and I playfully roll my eyes. A girl that transferred here from candor sits next to me. "Hi I'm Christna!" She says cheerfully, I hold out my hand for her to shake and say, "Hi I'm Tris." We shake hands and then turn foward in our seats. The rest of the Ceromony goes by in a blur. Finally it's over and our faction stands and exits the building walking targets but then all at once we brake into a sprint toward Im the train tracks. Christina is keeping up with me, my short but quick strides matching to her, longer but slower ones. I hear the blast of the train car, "we have to jump on, keep up with it and the throw your self sideways." I instruct her, We both make it onto the train successfully, along with all th other dauntless born and transfers. The slight sway of the train drags me under into a sleep.

I'm awoken about 45 minutes later by Christine shaking my shoulders. "Come on, Tris we're almost there." I get to my feet and look out the side of one of the train cars. "We jump on tree," I say, "One, two... three!" We run as fast as possible and leap across the gap. When we land, Christina falls down to her knees on the gravel, and starts laughing, I laugh with her. Max gets everyone's attenshion and begins his infamous. I block it out until I hear him say the words, "Who's first?" Two years ago, none of the initiates went first, I did, but that won't be the case today. I step forwards saying, "Me." I make my way to the ledge, and even though I have done this thousands of times before I'm still nervous. Before I can back out, I let myself lean foward, toppleing towards the ground. When I hit the net, I laugh and pleasant memories, flood my brain. The next thing I know I'm being pulled oitof thenextby two sturdy hands, I look up at their owner, "Hi Tris." Tobias says smiling at me, and I smile back. "Make the announcement Four." Lauren say's walking over to me and whispering in my ear, "I'm glad you choose to stay." Before she smiles at me and walks back over to fours side. I smile back at her, as Four yells, "Tris first Jumper!" A crowd of Dauntless emege from the darkness cheering and clapping. these people, are now truly my faction, and there is o where else I could or would want to be. These people are mine and I am theirs. I love my faction, and know that this means that no matter what the cost, I will make it into the top ten. Just then I hear high pitched screams following someone down, and reconize him as Uriah, we all laugh!

( **A** / **N** **Please read next** **page** **for** **important** **details)**


	5. Important AN

**A/N hey guys, I have a couple thing to tell you! So I decided to just make this A/N to clear up everything**

 **1\. Soon I'll be going to school so I won't be able to update as often**

 **2\. I'm getting bored with this story, but I'm going to continue it, I just won't be updating it as much as normal.**

 **3\. I'm going to start a new fan fiction, and I will leave the title in my next A/**

 **4\. I am** **considering** **putting my book up for adoption so someone else can continue it, but if I decide to do tthat, it probably won't be for a while**

 **5\. I'm having major writers block so I'm hopping to get inspiration from someone's story, so if you know a good one, feel free to leave it in the review book.**

 **Thanks for your time and patience with me and my book!**

 **~Ali**


	6. Initiation Part 1- The Tour

**(A/N Thank you soooo much to** petite-yoyo for the knife throwing idea with Tris and Tobias. **I would also like to thank magnificent dragoness, for her reviews. Hope you like this next chapter.)**

 **Tobias POV:**

I see her. A blur of black clothes and blonde hair tumbles down onto the net, and I help her off. "Hi Tris." I greet her, and Lauren tells me to make the announcement. "First Jumper, Tris!" I yell, and a crowd of Dauntless emerges, cheering for her. I'm training the initiates this year, so I won't get to see her until knife throwing, when the dauntless born help teach the initiates.

Once everybody has jumped into the net we begin, and Lauren says, "Dauntless born with me, transfers with Four." The dauntless born run off with Lauren. I see Tris, her blonde pony tail bobbing as she runs. "Lets begin the tour." I say, leading them to the Pit, "This is the Pit witch you will so learn to love-" I'm cut off by a loud mouth Candor, "The Pit?" she scoffs, "What kind of name is that?" I lean in close to her and hiss, "Whats your name?" "Christina." She squeaks, looks fearful. "Well Christina, if wanted to deal with loud mouth Candor's I would have joined their faction." I pull away, and we finish walking towards the Pit. Once we enter I her realization. "Oh, thats why its called the Pit." She whispers to a large Candor boy who stands next to her, I think his name is Al. "There are restaraunts, stores, a tattoo parlor, and many other places here. You will probably end up spending your free time in there." I say leading them to the casmn next. "This is the casmn, it reminds us there is a fine line between bravery, and idiocy, a daredevil jump off will end you life. Youv'e been warned." Everyone is quite for a moment before I brake the silence. "Time for lunch." The next place I lead them is to the cafeteria, where I see Tris, Marlene, Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke sitting. Zeke waves me over. "Hey Four, I feel bad for you man, getting the transfers again." I nod, "I know right, maybe next year Ill be luckier." I sneak a glance at Tris, "How's training going for you?" I ask her. "It's going okay, but we practiced knife throwing today, and I suck." She frowns, and that gives me and excuse to spend more time. "I can ask Max about helping you if you want? Normally he lets me help out initiates that are struggling." She seems to get happier at this news. "Okay that would be great." The table resumes normal conversation, with me and Tris glancing at each other.

After lunch I show the transfers their dorm. "Will this be the girls or the boys dorm?" Someone asks and I respond saying, "Both." They get settles in their new home for the next 3 weeks. "You can do whatever you want for the rest of the day, just don't go in the training rooms after hours." I tell them, and walk out of the room going to find Max. **(He is good in this fan fiction.)** I enter his office. "Hey Four, what's up?" He asks. "Yeah, I was just wondering that since Tris is struggling with Knife throwing, if I could help her?" I ask him hopefully. He nods his head, "Of coarse you can, you just have to do it during training hours so it doesn't look like your helping just her and not the other." I thank him and leave the room going to tell Tris the good news. When I get to the apartment her and her brothers share, I knock. But its not Tris who answers the door, but Zeke. "Hi Four, what can I do for you today?" He asks me. "Um I cam to talk to Tris." I say nervously, Zeke and Uriah have always been very protective of her, and whenever he catches me looking at her I earn a glare from him. "Why do you want to talk to my little sister?" Zeke question, looking at me suspiciously. "Just about training, please?" I ask giving him puppy eyes. He laughs, "Is the Four the dauntless prodigy, giving me puppy dog eyes?" He laughs again before calling out. "Tris! Get your butt down here!" I hear her groan, but when she sees me at the door her frown turns into a smile. "Hey Tob- Four." Good she didn't revel my real name in front of Zeke and Uriah, who is now standing by the door with Zeke. Tris squeezes past them and looks at me. "Yeah?" "Oh, um Max said it was okay for me to help you with knife throwing." I say awkwardly. She grins, and so do I. "Okay, tomorrow? I'll tell Lauren?" I nod, "Sure see you then. Bye Zeke, bye Uriah." I wake goodbye, and head back to my own apartment.

 **Tris POV:**

"Tris! Get your Butt down here!" Zeke hollers up at me. I groan, but head downstairs to where he is. The last time I stayed in my room when he needed me, he had Uriah break down my door and carry me fire man style downstairs. I see Tobias, "Hey Tob- Four." Tobias made me promise not to reveal his real name to anyone, and I keep my promises. "Yeah?" He brakes out of his daze and says, "Oh, um Max said it was okay for me to help you with knife throwing." He seems nervous, probably because Zeke, and now Uriah and watching our exchange with starring eyes. I decide to brake the tension, "Okay, tomorrow? Ill tell Lauren?" He nods his head, "Okay see you then. Bye Zeke, bye Uriah." He waves, and quickly walks away.

 **Zeke POV:**

Once Four leaves, I turn on Tris, "You know you could have asked me for help?" I tell her. "I know, but Four offered." She crosses her arms and stares at me. "Whatever, just don't try anything with him." I glad at her, trying to get my point across but it doesn't work. "I'll do whatever I want with him. You can't try to 'protect' me forever." she says using air quotes around the word protect. I wish she wasn't so stubborn. Before I can say anything Uriah steps in. "You know that would't look very good. You dating Four, the trainer." "Which your NOT going to do." I say. Tris gives use both a death glare, and I hate to admit it, but she's actually pretty scary. "Shut up!" She yells at us both before, and this was surprising, she kicked Uriah in a bad spot, making him crumple to the ground. Then she does the same to me, and storms out of the house, slamming the door.

 **(A/N Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter but I thought that this chapter and the next should be separate. Thanks for your support!)**

 **~Ali**


	7. Initiation Part 2- Transfer Troubles

**(A/N Hello again! I try to update each day, but I've been busy with summer work so I have to write durning night. Here's my basic day schedule- Wake up around 8, go do something with my family, get home around 4, shower, summer work, and by that point it's 8. Then I take from 8pm to around 3am to write and am absolutely exhausted in the morning, so yeah!? Night is the only time I have to work on my story. Also, I give a HUMUNGOUS GIANT thanks to every one who reviewed and gave me ideas. They are really helpful. If you want Tris/Four drama review. Soory for this long A/N. Anyway, on with Da story!)**

 **Tris POV:**

I run, I run until I can't anymore. I just lay down right where I am, and curl into a small ball, hugging my legs to my chest. _Why? Why are they like this to me? I'm not a baby, I can make my own decisions. Why are they so against me dating anyone? Why do they need to be so overprotective of me?_ These are all the questions I'm asking myself. I guess that I was bound to explode at some point, with all of their, I don't even know what to call it?. Overprotectivness? If that's even a word. _Ugh, why does life have to be confusing?_ I know I can't go back to my house, so I speak to Marlene's house and knock. She opens the door, her hair tangles, bags under here yes, and she's still in her pajamas. "When did you wake up Marlene?" I ask, and she yawns. "I woke up about 2 hours ago and just watched Tv." "Oh,Mehta time is it? " I ask, not wearing my watch. Marlene leans in her house and checks the clock, "Uh, bout 2:30. What brings you here at this time?" If it's 2:30 that's means I have been gone for about half an hour. "Uh, I was wondering if I could stay here, my and my brothers to got into a fight." I tell her. "Of coarse Tris, Shannana and Lynn are about to come too. What was about this time, you dateing?" She questions, and I sigh. "Yeah." "Man, they got to loosen up. Come come child!" She ushers me into her house. "My parents aren't here right now, she we have it ourselves." Someone knocks on the door, and Maelene goes over to it. In steps Shannaua, and Lynn. "Hey Marlene, hey Tris !" They greet. Marlene goes to her kitchenand gets chips, icecream, soda, and dauntless cake. Yum. Then we pick out a movie, and end up watching Mean girls. All together we manage to eat al the snacks and drink all the soda. I had to pee really bad. Now we are just laying on the coach and floor, laughing hysterically whenever someone make a joke no matter how bad it is. Marlene goes to a closet and brings out extra pillows and blakets, we head to her room and spend our selves out on the floor with Marlene on her bed. Eventually we are asleep, even though last time I checked it was only 7:30.

 **Zeke POV:**

Tris storms out of the house, and slams the door on her way. I mentally face Palm myself. "What did we just do?" Uriah groans, "You know how she is when she's mad." Uriahs right, last time Uriah ate her Dauntless cake she wouldn't speak to him for three days, and made him give her his cake for a week straight. And that was just one slice. "I just want to protect her." I mumble, Uriah slings his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry big bro, she knows that, but you gotta let her be a girl too." I never thought I would say this, but Uriah's right. But still if anyone hurts my Tris I will pummel them. "Thanks Uri, mable you should be a counselor!" I joke, ruffling his hair, and we head to the cafeteria, even though it's only about 2:24.

-page break-

When we get there, we take a seat at our table. Almost noboady is in the cafeteria beside me, uri, and a few older dauntless. As we wait for our friends, I talk with Uriah about everything really, just random stuff. After a while Four, and Lauren show up and take a seat across from me and Uriah. "Has anyone seen the girls?" I ask. "I think I saw Tris with Marlene a few hours ago." Lauren says. Of coarse, that's where Tris goes when she's upset, either there or in a secret place under the casmn. We finish eating is silence.

 **Tris POV:**

I wake to the sound of a alarm clock playing the song, Me, myself, and I. I'm still on Marlenes floor, in a tangle of blankets. I peel myself off the ground. I'm still wearing my training clothes from yesterday, so I wake up the girls. "Hey Marlene, Lynn Shannua! Training!" I shout. "I don't have training!" Shannua whines. And try's to go back to sleep. "Thanks for letting me stay the night Marlene." ( **A/N I found Tris saying 'stay the night' hilarious because I'm listening to a song called, 'stay the night. Hehehe.:))** I wave goodbye to them, and head back to my own house, hoping Zeke and Uriah won't be there. I'm Lucky because shen I open the door nobody is home. I quickly run upstairs and take the fastest shower ever, then I put on a tight black v-neck t shirt and black stretch pants. I don't wear any makeup and put my hair into a pony tail. As I walk out of my room I put on my leather jacket and combat boots. I don't have time for breakfast, and head straight to the training room.

-Page Break-

I arrive right in time, and notice everyone else is already here. "Today the transfers will be going us for an activity. You will each be paired with an transfer and help each other improve on their technique." She finishes. "Why would we help them? We are competing against them for a spot in Dauntless?" "Well Gabe, as dauntless, we try to teach teamwork as well as bravery, but I'm sure that if you don't want to help out the transfers, that you could train with them instead of us?" Lauren threatens, and that's all he needs to hear to shut up. Soon after the transfers walk in along with Tobias, who goes over and talks with Lauren. They pair us up, but since there are 8 dauntless born and 7 transfers, I go with Tobias. that's probably what he was talking to a laurel about. I forgot to talk to her earlier befor training, so I'm glad Tobias did. We all make our ways towards a target with our partner. "Okay, first thing, just show me how you would regularly throw a knife." He says with no emotion, but a small smile creeps onto his lips. I return it, face the board, and throw my knife it's sticks to the board, but on one of the outside rings. Luckily no one saw me throw it except Tobias. "Okay, you need to ajaust your stance, shift your left foot forwards just s little, and turns your body this way." He puts his hands on my side and they find a sliver of bare skin. I shiver, and hope he doesn't notice. He turns me so I'm in the right stance, and I take a moment to memorize it. "Now, when you throw the knife, keep your wrist looser, and not as tight." I do what he's says, and look up into his eyes, asking for the next step. "The last think is that you need to use more power, an also keep your arm bent here." He shows me where to keep it bent, and spark me to throw another knife. I do as he asks, and I block out Lauren padding behind us, the sound of knifes hitting the boards, and even Fours eyes starting at me. I block out everything, aim, and throw. It hits the middle rig, next to the bulls eye. I am shocked. I had never gotten that lose befor. "Thanks." I whisper to four, still shocked. "Keep practicing and soon you'll be a pro." He says to me and then resumes his spot, leaning against to door. Bye the end of training, I can hit the bulls eye with one eye closed. I really owe Four. As everyone leaves for lunch, I linger to talk to Four. "Hey Tobias, I just wanted to thank you. I never would have done it with out you." I hug him and smile. "I really owe you." He pulls away from my hug to look at me, suddenly his lips are presses against mine. They are so soft. I close my eyes, and just soak in this moment. We pull away from each other, both of us grinning like idiots. "Let's get to lunch." I say, taking his hand, and leading him towards the cafeteria.

 **Tobias** **POV:**

Ican'tbelieveit, I just kissed Tris Pedrad! I can't believe it, my first day kissing her and herbrothers are going to kill me. Uh oh. Tris leads me to the cafeteria, and we sit down, still smiling. Christina, Wil, and Al, Trises transfer friends sit with us at our lunch table. "What's up with you today?" Christina asks Tris. "Oh you know, sun shining birds chirping." Tris says cheerfully, and then her brothers walk in together. Everyone greets them when they sit, except for Tris, who is looking down at her plate and moving hers peas around with her fork. "Why the angry face Tris?" Christina asks. Tris just shrugs her shoulders. "Well somebody had a mood swing." Tris glares at Christina. The others start up a conversation, but Tris doesn't join in like usual. I should see if she's okay.

 **Zeke** **POV:**

Me and Uriah, walk towards the cafeteria. I caught up to him after he was released from training for a lunch break. We get our food and star teasing towards our table. I notice Four and Tris holding hands and smiling, I wonder what I missed. When Tris sees us, her good mood immediately turns into a bad one, and she begins playing with her food. Our table begins normal conversation, and soon it's over. TRis, Lynn, Marlenne, and Uriah head to training. Four gets up as well and follows Christina, Will, and Al to their training. I just get up and head back to my house.

-page break-

I invite Shannau over, and we sit on the couch together. Her head on my shoulder. We are watching a horror movie called, 'Don't Breath.' And Shannau is snuggled up next to me. We fall asleep this way. I wake up and hour later, and Shannua already left, leaving me a not telling me she was going to spend the rest of the the day with Lynn

 **Tris POV:**

Im dressed in a black v neck dress that I bought when initiation stated. Mt other shirt and pants didn't fit me anymore, with the new muscle I had. As I make my way back to my house, I unfortunately run into Pter and his minions. I swear him and Neil would become beasties on first glance, either that or they would go to war with each other. "Where you going ther Trissy?" He teases. "Get your fat butt oitof my way or I'll make you." I threaten. "You know how stupid you sound, right? Like a little girl threatening to strangle me with her jump rope." He scoffs, and says "I bet the only reason your second in your class is because your mom is your trainer." He pauses. "Oh wait you mom is dead, isn't she?" He pretend like he forgot. "Yes, she is, do me a favor and say hi to her, in heaven." He looks confused, before I lunge out at him and put him in choke hold. Peter falls to the floor and tries to shake me off. I keep him in the choke hold, my mind racing and adeline pumping throw my body. Then I feel strong arms pulling me off Peter who is now unconscious. Tobias. I struggle against him, by now Molly and Drew have ran off. "Let me Go!"" I shriek. "No, you need to calm down." I stop struggling, and try to breath normally. My mind calms, and I'm almost normal now, not wild or crazy or blood hungry. But I do feel somethg, sasdness. Deep, deep sadness. Tobias lets go of me and asks, "Are you okay? At lunch you seemed angry." "Yeah, me and my brothers just got into a fight, about me having a boyfriend." I replie. "Well I better get going." I say, although really I just want to be alone, so I can crime in peace. "Okay, see ha later Tris." He kisses me once on the forehead before heading off to, I don't even know where. I head in the opposite direction from him, back to my house. Quickly, I grab six beers from our refrigerator, and head towards my secret place under the casmn. I climb over the railing and decend the steps to one large flat rock. Tears begin to flow down my cheeks and I don't stop them. I'm in the perfect place to let sour all my emotions. I take one of the beers and chug it, even though I've never had any before this. The liquid stings my throat on the way down, but leaves a satisfying taste in my mouth. I down another. I'm a complete wreak, sobbing and drinking beer at the casmn, but I dont care. Peters words hurt more than I let on, and I even tough I would hate to admit it I'm missing Zeke and Uriahmore than ever. _Where are you mom? I need your help, please don't leave me alone!_ I take my anger out by hurling beer bottles against the walls. After about an hour of sitting there crying and drinking beer, I'm all out of it.

 **Zeke** **POV** :

Im taking a walk near the casmn when I hear screaming and sobbing. I look over the railing and carch a glimpse of a little blonde girl with mascara tinted tears and red puffy eyes. It looks like she has been crying for hours. I hoist my self over the railing, and walk down to the girl. Then I realize that's not just any girl. That's Tris. She is smashing empty beer bottles all around her. I watch her a little bit more and see her down the last 2 beers, then pass out on the rock.

-Page Break-

I rush down to Tris, and scoop her in my arms. She doesn't smell like alcohol, lIke she is supposed to, but acohal instead. She is so small, I have no trouble lifting her over the casmn railing. I sprint towards our apartment, and burst threw the door with a wild look in my eyes. I'm panicking, I don't know what to do, she never had beer before, how do I help her? "Uriah?!" I shout, and he emerges from his room, with a video game controller in his hand. When he sees Tris, he rushes over. "What happened?" "Nothing serious, I just found her crying and chucking around beer bottles the bottom of the casmn, then she had more beer and passed out. Uriah sighs with relief that it's not serious. We bring her in the coach and leave her there, to rest.

 **Tris POV:**

I wake to a pounding head ache, and press my hands to my temple. I relies that instead of being at the bottomed the casmn, I am in my house laying on the coach. I slowly get up and make my way to the kitchen, and take some pain killer. I'm about to lay down again, but a wave of sickness washes over me and I run into the bath room, and throw up in the toilet. I look around to see the time. 10:40pm "Trissys awake!" Uriah squeals and I turn around to face him and Zeke. Before the Can say anything else I launch myself at them. Hugging both of the them tightly. "We're sorry Tris we didn't mean to upset you." Zeke says. "It's okay, thanks for saving me, that rock was uncomfortable." I whine. "Well, we better let you rest." Uriah say giving me one last hug, and both of them disappear, back into their bedrooms I assume. I take a quick hot shower, and change into fresh clothes, throwing away the dress since it has beers and vomit all over it. I'll get a new one to tomorrow. I brush my teeth to get rid of the taste ?of vomit. Then I slip upstairs into my room and climb under ther overs, drifting off into adreamless sleep.

 **(A/N Whatcha thinkin? Liking it? Hating it? Loveing it? Leave a review to tell me what you thought. Okay I'm going to go to bed now becaus I'm SOO tired, even though it's only 12:12am. Goodnight Peeps!? ﾟﾘﾴ** **)**

 **~Ali**


	8. Initiation Part 3- Rankings

**(A/N Hey friends! Today I went to a trampoline park called bounce! It was Sssooo fun! Thank you all for the reviews, at first when I started writing this I though no one would read or review it. But then when people did leave reviews I was like, "HOLY POO I GOT 16 REVIEW!" I know 16 isn't really a lot, but to me it is. Warning: Two swears in this chapter. You have been warned. Bye friends, hope you enjoy!)**

 **Disclaimer: (I forgot to say in earlier chapters that, I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, only my own ideas.)**

 **Uriah POV:**

"Tris!" I yell. I get a bucket of ice water, and sneak into her room. She is sprawled across her bed, snoring. I walk over to her and and dump the bucket over her head. Tris shoots up in bed, shrieking her head off. She gives me a death glare that is scary as heck, and jump up tackling me to the floor. We wrestle on her floor for a minute before Tris manages to pin me to the ground. "Out." Is all she says, and I immediately listen, knowing that when she's mad, she is also very dangerous. I descend the stairs to the kitchen, and grab two muffins. By the time I've finished eating, Tris stands in front of me. We walk wordless towards the training room. Today we do more fights. I look over at the chalk board to see my opponent, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Tris-Uriah, is written. I look over and see Tris walking over to me. "Listen Uri, you gotta fight just as hard. I don't care if you hit me." Then she grins at me, "Have fun loosing." I'm actually pretty nervous. So far no one has beaten Tris in a fight, probably because she goes to the training room three times a week. I watch the first couple fights sitting on a bench against the wall. Then four calls, "Tris and Uriah, in the middle." We step on to the mat, Tris has a look of determination in her eyes. I hope no one sees the look of fear in mine. I mean, I love my sister and all, but like I said before she can be scary as hell. We circle each other for a minute. I look for her weakness, but Im not Erudite smart like Tris is, and don't see any weakness. Before I can stop her, she is sending her fist at my jaw, and at the same time she knees me in the gut. A sharp pain races threw my body, but I won't give in this early, so I punch her in the face and attest to sweep out her legs but fail.

 **Tris POV:**

I feel a sharp pang of guilt when I punch him. But it's gone as soon as he begins to fight back. I look for his weakness just as he did to me. But unlike him I spot his flaw, he's using his hands to block his face more than his stomach. I want to hit his face but that probably isn't the best move. Instead I connect my fist to kid rib cage, and add in a kick. Uriah try's to punch me, but I I block his throw, the next time in not so lucky and his fist connects with my nose, a rush of pain runs threw it. I hold it with my hand, and it comes bloody. Our eyes meet, _I_ _have_ _to finish this._ Quickly and without warning, I sweep kick his legs and pin him down. I look over at Lauren, we are supposed to keep fighting until one is unable to continue. I elbow him in the face one last time. "Done!" Lauren announces, and circles my name to show I won. I know I should feel victorious, but I didn't want to have to fight him. I run over to Uriah, and heave him up. "Sorry, Uri!" "It's okay Tris, you did what you had to do." He groans. "Man your good, maybe you should be training me." I help him towards ten infirmary, where they clean and bandage him. Nothing can be don't to him bruises. Since I'm already there, the nurse insist that she bandages my nose as well, I protest but eventually my brakes nose has medical tape over it. I will heal pretty soon. After Uriah is fixed up as well as my nose, we head to lunch. Since we ended up going to the infirmary before lunch, we are pretty late. Together, Uriah and me gets one food, and head over to our usual table. I swear when they see us, every single ones jaw drops. I only have a couple bruises and a broken nose, but Uriah, well he's a whole different story. "You might want to close your mouth before you catch flies." I say. Our table seems to brake out their trance. "Uh, what happened to you guys?" Zeke asks, obviously concerned. "We had more fights today." I reply simply. Zeke stands up looking mad, "Who ever did this is going to pay, big time!" I shrink back. Luckily Uriah takes over saying, "Please don't. Trissy is hurt enough, I don't need you to go all wild on her. Or me." "You guys had to fight each other?" Shannua asks from behind Zeke. "Yep." I say pooping the p. "And Little Trissy here wouldn't go easy on my. You should see what she did to my stomach." I grin evilly. "Well hey, you did brake my nose." I feel Uriah, and he looks slightly guilty. "So who won?" Shannua asks, as if it weren't obvious. "Me of coarse. Duhhhhhh." I say. "Hey, I almost had you!" Uriah protests. "Sure you did, sure." I roll my eyes, and sit down to eat. Four is to my right, and Uriah is to my left. I can't help but think of how much I love life. It's a beautiful gift, and I'm so glad I get to share it with my brothers and friends. I smile and begin on my cake. I was right when I jumped of the roof onto the net. This is going to be an amazing year.

 **Uriah POV:**

Holy shit, that girl can pack a punch. After Lunch I sit on the same bench before with Tris watching the rest of the fights. I feel really bad for breaking her nose, even though she said she didn't mind and that she did much worse to me. It was true, I was sore and had bruises running along my side. I know that Tris was holding back from her full power or else I would be the one with broken bones. When the last fight finally ended, me and Tris walked back up to our apart. Zeke was already there sprawled out on the couch, watching tv. "Hey Zeke." I greet, and plop down next to him on the couch. Tris comes over and lays down on top of both up of us. Her head on Zeke's lap, and her feet on mine. "Hey, why do I have the feet?" I complain. "Because. I don't want to look at you messed up face." She says, with mock disgust. "Hey you know that's not true! My face if beautiful even after you use it as a punching bag!" This makes her giggle. And that is how we stay for the rest of the night watching murder shows. Most girls wouldn't like watching things like that, but Tris LOVES them. Eventually I notice that Tris has fallen asleep, and so has Zeke. So I turn off the T.V and close my eyes trying to get in a comfortable position with Tris's Felton me.

 **Zeke POV:**

Today is the last day of stage one, where they show the ranks. I'm nervous, even though it's not me that's being ranked. I wake up Uriah an Tris, and after breakfast, we go to the training room together. Eric spins around a board, and it feels like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. The ranking read:

 **(I don't know the actually ranking so I just made it up, and the knife scene with Edward never happened.)**

1\. Tris (Dauntless Born)

2\. Lynn (Dauntless Born)

3\. Uriah (Dauntless Born)

4\. Edward (Transfer)

5\. Marlene (Dauntless Born)

6\. Will (Transfer)

7\. Christina (Transfer)

8\. Rita (Dauntless Born)

9\. Kat (Transfer) made up name

10\. Ash (Dauntless Born)

11\. Josh (Dauntless Born) made up name

12\. Molly (Transfer)

13\. Trever (Dauntless Born) made up name

14\. Zoe (Dauntless Born) made up name

15\. Danny(Dauntless Born) made up name

16\. Myra(Transfer)

17\. Al (Transfer)

Drew, Al, and Myra were cut. I give Tris and Uriah a huge hug, and congratulate them both. Then do the same to Lynn and Marlene. After that there is a small celebration for the initiates, and they are given a whole week off, before they start feral landscapes. I'm nervous for Tris and Uriah to start though's because I suspect that they maybe divergent.

And divergent is a very dangerous thing to be.

 **(A/N Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it was kinda short, but I found this really good fan fiction story I'm getting into. I would love some constructive criticism, if you would please. Also if you have a suggestion than feel free to leave a review! Thanks so much for your support, and I love reading all your reviews! Thanks again, bye!)**

 **~Ali!**


	9. PLEASE READ!

**(A/N Just updated the ranking for chapter 8, 'called Initiation Part 3- Rankings', go check it out if you haven't already!)**

 **-Ali!**


	10. Initiation Part 4- Fear Simulations

**(A/N So I know this will be like, the shortest chapter is history of chapters. But that's because I'm starting a new story. I will still be updating this one, just not as much. If you have any constructive criticism please leave a review** ** _._** **Oh and, BTW: Filler chapter.)**

 **Tobias POV:**

Im so happy for her. Tris's ranked first without my help, she is strong and independent. It has been a week since the ranking went up. Today are the fear simulations. I hope Tris can handle it, especially since I suspect she is Divergent. Right now I'm waiting for her, in our secret place under the casmn. I was surprised to find out that Tris one about. "Hi Tobias!" She chirps happily. There is no one here, and there's also no security cameras which is why I wanted to talk here. "Hey." I call out. "So, whattcha thinking 'bout?" She asks, planting a kiss on my lips. "Well, you know today is the first day of simulations? Right?" She nods, and I continue. "What were your test results?" I ask, and she seems to fidget, moving uncomfortably. Her eyes are stuck to the floor, but she brings them up to meet mine when she says. "Dauntless." Oh My God, this girl is a terrible liar. "Tris your a terrible liar." "I a, not!" She protests, and I continue to nudge. "You know you can tell me anything? Please Tris what were your results?" I plead with her. "Dauntless," she lets out a sigh, "and Abnegation, and Erudite." For a moment I stand there, absolutely dumb founded, _three results? That's impossible!_ "Why are you looking at me like that?" H r voice is sharp when she says it, but I see fear in her eyes, although she's obviously trying to hide it. "It's okay Tris, I suspected it before. I just wanted to tell you that in stage two, the fear simulations? You have to hide your divergence, you have to hide it or they will kill you." I say, almost frantically, cupping her face in my hands. "Listen, you'll be fine. All you have to do, is not manipulate the simulations in any way, that is an act of divergence. You don't have anything to worry about." She she shivers, and I pull her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her protectively. "You know Tobias, it's weird how can switch from intimidating instructor, to concerned boyfriend. You should pick one, you can't pick both." Tris grins, and my heart flutters as I hear call me her boyfriend. "Did I just hear Tris Pedrad, call me, her boyfriend?" I ask jokingly. "Why? Do you want me too?" Tris's grin widens even more as I say, "I would be honored." We kiss, and God, do I wish I could box up this memory and play it over and over again in my brain. Eventually we brake apart, breathing heavily. "You know what you need to do?" I double chew I with her. "Not manipulate simulations. Not worrying. Keeping myself from dieting. Yup, I got it." We grin at each other one more time before heading up to the fear simulation rooms. I try maybe stto wipe off the giant smile on my face. _I'm Tris's boyfriend. I will not ever hurt her. I will not mess this up._ I call the first person up, "Marlene." I don't particularly like going through my initiates minds, seeing their worst fears, it seems to invasive. However when I inject Peter with the simulation and watch his fears, I don't feel the tiniest sliver of guilt or sympathy for him. Finally, after seeing people face everything from a fear of heights, to a fear of drowning, I get to her. "Tris, your up." I say it cooly, but the truth is that I feel horrible having to inject her with what feels like a torture tool. Tris enters the room and takes a seat in the chair. Wordlessly I walk over to her, and inject the needle in the side of her neck. "Be brave Tris" I whisper in her ear. And then in my instructor voice, since there are cameras in the room. "The serum will take an effect in 60 seconds." She gives me a shakey smile, before her body goes slack.

 **Tris POV:**

The last thing I remember is Tobiases voice whispering in my ear, _Be Brave Tris._ I open my eyes and look at my surroundings. I'm in a field of dull green grass, and a raging gray sky. My shoulder stings will the pain, and only then do I realize the crow perched there, digging it's talens into my skin. I scream out in pain. Then all at once a ginormous crowd of the hideous birds swoop down on me all at once. I crumple to the floor, crying now. And I can't stop. I feel weak and powerless. _You get out when you either face Your fear, our calm your heartbeat._ Fours voice rings threw my head. Then I realize the anwser. _This isn't real._ I have to remind myself. I give in, letting the pecking, prodding, and picking me apart continue. Resigning myself to a bloody carouse.

Suddenly im back in the fear simulation room. I jolt up in the chair, breathing heavily, struck with terror. "I'll walk you back to your apartment." Tobias says, breaking the silence. "I'm fine now, really." "Are you sure?" He says, a sliver of concern in his voice. "Positive. I don't want any one to see us together yet." I state, giving him one more smile before exiting the room, and heading back to our apartment.

 **(A/N I know, I know, you probably hate me for making it so messily short. But I really wanted to get started on my other story!:) Well I'll leave you to whatever you are doing bedside reading this. Oh BTW: FourTris is now official, they are dateing! squeal* Bye now!:)):)):)))**

 **~Ali!:):):):):)**


	11. Up For Adoption!

**Hey peeps! I'm putting this book up for adoption so someone else can continue your interested either comment or PM me. Thanks for sticking with me all this way! I just can't juggle 3 stories, school, soccer, homework, and cross country. U guys are the best!**

 **~Ali!:):):):):)!? ﾟﾙﾈ** **? ﾟﾐﾢ** **? ﾟﾒﾛ** **? ﾟﾒﾚ** **?￢ﾝﾤ️ ️** **? ﾟﾑﾌ** **? ﾟﾘﾂ** **?**


	12. AN

**Lunylula will be adopting the story!**


End file.
